A Party Like No Other
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: Sonic comes up with an idea for a big party while Master Hand is away, and decides to invite some friends from Anime Town, and Yoshi reluctantly goes along with it. How will things turn out in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**A Party Like No Other**

**Chapter 1**

"God, I am so bored. There's nothing to do around here." said Sonic who was sitting on the couch with Yoshi watching Home Improvement.

"Well what did you expect, it's not like Master Hand gave us any chores to do, which I'm glad he didn't. And besides that, he and Crazy Hand went out of town on vacation." said Yoshi.

"I know that, but just sitting around isn't something I like to do."

For what was known, Master Hand and Crazy Hand had left the mansion to go on a vacation to Isle Delfino and would not be back until three weeks. The Smashers were bored out of their minds since they had nothing planned to do for the week.

However, a smirk formed on Sonic's face as an idea popped into his head.

"I got it, how about we have a party?" suggested Sonic.

"A party. What on earth gave you that idea?"

"Just think about it Yoshi. A big, full fledged party with jamming music, plenty of food, snacks, drinks and other stuff. We could invite some friends and maybe gets some of the others to go along with the idea. It'll be a party we'd never forget."

"Wait a minute, how do I know that this isn't just another one of your bad ideas?"

"I don't get what you mean."

"What I mean is that every time you come up with an idea like that, you always talk me into it, and whenever it backfires, we always end up getting in trouble with Master Hand."

"Come on Yosh, you're not still upset about what happened before are you?"

"How can I forget the time you talked me into sneaking out to a club to have some late night fun. Do you realize how angry Master Hand was when he found out?"

"Maybe he wouldn't have found out if Lucario didn't snitch on us in the first place."

"Master Hand was furious for three days."

"But look on the bright side, he's on vacation for three weeks. What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"I'm still not sure about this whole party idea. But since Master Hand is away, I suppose one party wouldn't hurt."

"That's the spirit pal."

"What are you two talking about in here?" asked Pikachu, who just walked in the living room.

"Sonic came up with this idea to have a party."

"Ooh, I absolutely love parties."

"See, she's onboard with it."

"You bet I am. So who are you gonna invite?"

"I was planning on inviting some of our friends from Anime Town."

"Hold on, please don't tell me that you'll invite Naruto!"

"Why shouldn't I, he's a good friend with a great sense of humor."

"Don't play dumb with me, you know exactly why I don't want to invite him."

"I don't get it Yoshi, what's your problem with Naruto?" asked a curious Pikachu.

"If you really must know, the reason why is because whenever I see him, he always keeps frequently using his Sexy Jutsu on me. You have no idea how many times he's flashed me like that. It's just plain irritating and awkward."

"Come to think of it, I actually remember when he first used it on him too. It feels as though it were yesterday."

"Oh great, a flashback."

"Yeah, pretty much. It all started when me and Yoshi paid a visit to the Hidden Leaf Village to see Naruto and his buddies. Yoshi and Naruto decided to play a game of "Shinobi Tag", or as Naruto would call it, "Catch Me If You Can" through the Hidden Leaf forest."

_Flashback _

_"Give it up Yoshi, you're not gonna catch me so easily. You might as well admit it." said Naruto as he was navigating through the forest, leaping across one tree branch after another all the while Yoshi was following him, using his own skills to keep up._

_"I don't know what you're being so smug about Naruto, I may not have ninja training like you, but I've got enough speed, agility and enough strength to keep up with the likes of anyone, even you. Sakura had said so." replied Yoshi._

_"Ha, don't make me laugh. You actually believed what she said, even I wouldn't believe it."_

_"Maybe you might not listen to what Sakura says, but I do. She knows what I'm capable of since I told her, you on the other hand don't know everything about me. My WereWolf gene makes me able to measure up to even a shinobi ninja."_

_"Believe me, you haven't lived until you've seen what I can really do."_

_Meanwhile as this went on, Sonic was travelling by ground, watching them from below. He couldn't help chuckling to himself as he kept hearing them exchange smart mouth comments with each other. It reminded him so much of how he himself tended to use those kind of words towards his friends._

_Eventually, both Yoshi and Naruto had exited out of the forest and into an open area, where they began running the rest of the way. Naruto was still able to stay up ahead of Yoshi even though the green dino was going at full potential,but little did he know that Naruto had a rather mischievous trick up his sleeve._

_"HEY NARUTO, HEADS UP." yelled Yoshi as he leaped straight into the air and went diving down at Naruto from above._

_"I'll show you. TRANSFORM!" replied Naruto._

_Before long, Yoshi had latched onto Naruto from behind, at the same time they became engulfed in a white cloud._

_"Ha, nice try. But your disappearing act is not gonna work Naruto, I've got you as of right now."_

_But he became slightly puzzled and confused when he heard a high pitched, girlish giggle in response._

_"Hey, what's with the giggling?"_

_"My my, I never thought you were the clingy type."_

_"What happened to your voice, did you turn into a girl?_"

_When the smoke had cleared away, Yoshi's eyes went wide with shock as he noticed that Naruto had in fact, turned himself into a girl with two long pigtails (AKA Naruko), a naked girl to be precise. Yoshi also noticed that his hands were touching a certain part of her body as well._

_"This is just a little something I like to call my Sexy Jutsu."_

_Yoshi's whole body turned red and he groaned as he fell off her back and layed there motionlessly on the ground, not moving one muscle at all._

_"Nice work." said Sonic as he came speeding up to them._

_"I don't know Sonic, I think this was a too embarassing for him." said Naruko before she turned back into her normal male form._

_"Hey it was all part of our idea Naruto, it's nothing."_

_"Yeah, I guess you're right, at least it was worth while."_

_They then gave each other a high five._

_End of flashback_

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU AND NARUTO HAD INTENDED TO DO THAT?" yelled an angry Yoshi as he was choking Sonic.

"It was...suppose to be...funny." said Sonic in a strained voice.

"DO YOU NOT REALIZE HOW MANY NIGHTMARES I HAD BECAUSE OF THAT. I COULDN'T EVEN GET ANY SLEEP AT NIGHT FOR THE PAST SIX WEEKS."

"Yoshi relax, they didn't mean to embarrass you." said Pikachu as she tried to calm him down.

"Ugh, fine. At least now you know why I can't stand being around Naruto."

With that, he let go of Sonic's throat, allowing him to breathe.

"(gasp) Sure he may be a goofball, but he is still a good friend. Besides, don't you remember when we first met him?" asked Sonic.

"Oh yeah that's right. You, me, Link and Lucario had went to Anime Town to check out the new Ramen House restaurant. I heard that it had the most delicious ramen in the world. It turns out they were serving free ramen for one week only, and we had to get some before it was too late."

_Flashback_

_"Ahh, the sweet smell of ramen during the lunch hour. It smells so good that I can already taste it." said Yoshi as he and the other three smashers went walking through the firmly decorated and clean restaurant._

_"How can you already taste it, you never even ate here." said Link._

_"It was an expression Link, you should read a dictionary."_

_"I cannot believe I got talked into this. I would much rather prefer to meditate right now." said Lucario._

_"Come on Lucario, you really need to lighten up once in a while, as in you should get out more and learn how to have fun." said Sonic._

_"I highly doubt that."_

_They soon came to a stop when Yoshi caught sight of a nearby table with a big sign above that said "Free Ramen, one week only". His eyes lit up with excitement as he gazed at the multiple bowls of delicious ramen just waiting to be eaten. It almost made his mouth water, but he stayed focused._

_"Well come on guys, the ramen isn't gonna eat itself."_

_Without another word, Yoshi eagerly rushed over to the table and headed straight for the first bowl that was closest. But right as he grabbed it, at the same time Naruto had grabbed it as well. The two of them glared at each other intensely since they both wanted the same thing._

_"Get lost buster, I was here first."_

_"Dream on lizard boy, I got here before you did." retorted Naruto._

_"Tough luck, this ramen bowl is mine."_

_"No one likes ramen more than me, believe it."_

_"Who cares, it's mine and I'm gonna eat it."_

_"Not a chance, I'll be the one who eats it, not you."_

_"Who do you think you are anyway?"_

_"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, what's it to you?"_

_"My name is Yoshi, and I've liked ramen since I first laid eyes on it."_

_"So what, it doesn't matter."_

_"Give it up, this ramen is gonna be mine."_

_But in the middle of their argument, Sakura came walking up, bashed both of them on the heads, and snatched the ramen right out of their hands._

_"HEY, WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" yelled Yoshi._

_"Oh save it. I can't believe that you two are getting worked up over this one bowl of ramen. You're both so childish and idiotic. " said Sakura before walking off with the ramen._

_"SAKURA GOT THE FIRST BOWL OF RAMEN, AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU IDIOT." yelled Naruto as he punched Yoshi in the face._

_"IF YOU HADN'T GOT IN THE WAY, THAT RAMEN WOULD HAVE BEEN MINE." shouted Yoshi while retaliating with a punch to Naruto's gut._

_"Guys calm down, you're making a scene." said Sonic._

_"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" they both yelled._

_Sooner or later, Yoshi and Naruto got into a big fight, which became covered by a fight cloud. The whole time they were fighting, Sonic was watching along with Lucario and Link. Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata and Kiba were also watching alongside them as well._

_"They're both such losers." commented Sasuke._

_"All this fighting over one bowl of ramen, that's just immature." said Shikamaru._

_"When it comes to his favorite food, Yoshi will stop at nothing to get it." said Sonic._

_"Naruto does the exact same thing." said Sakura._

_"This is not worth my time." said Lucario before walking off._

_"Screw this nonsense, let's just sit down and eat, I don't have all day." said Ino._

_"Agreed." said everyone else, except Hinata._

_As they all went and grabbed some ramen, Hinata on the other hand was still watching the fight. All she could do at this point was blush with shyness._

_"N-N-Naruto." muttered Hinata._

_A few minutes later, the fighting had come to an end as both Yoshi and Naruto were both tired out, panting with exhaustion. Yoshi was the first to stand up, followed by Naruto. But when they looked at the table, they noticed to their shock and horror that all the ramen was gone._

_"All this time wasted, and I didn't get to eat any ramen at all." complained Yoshi._

_"I can't go for one day without eating ramen, it's just not natural for me." complained Naruto._

_"Oh stop your whining you losers, there's still two bowls of ramen left." said Sasuke while he and the others were busy eating._

_"Gee, thanks for telling us, I think." replied both of them with sarcasm._

_"Look Naruto, let's just forget this happened and eat some ramen." suggested Yoshi._

_"Sure thing." agreed Naruto._

_End of flashback._

"Whoa, I never thought that you guys would meet like that." said Pikachu.

"That's exactly how it happened." said Yoshi.

"And we've been friends ever since." said Sonic.

"Interesting."

"And if I recall, Yoshi also had some rather memorable interactions with two others."

"You mean Sasuke and Sakura."

"Yep."

"Oh sure Sonic, go ahead and bring up that jerk and that girl."

"I think you and I both know how you act around them. For one you always snap at Sasuke whenever he insults you, up to the point where you almost nearly start a fist fight with him, not to mention the fact that you and Sakura always frequently argued with each other like bickering siblings."

"I have told you countless times that Sasuke and I do not get along. And about Sakura, I never started those arguments, she did."

"Yeah, that's what you believe."

"Besides, that was in the past , Sakura and I have learned to get along properly, though we may have our disagreements."

"Yoshi and Sakura sitting in a tree, K-I-S-

But he was cut off when Yoshi punched him clear across the room, where he slammed straight through a wall.

"Yoshi, was that really neccessary?" asked Pikachu.

"I had to let my anger out on him at some point."

"Well anyway, are you still gonna have the party?"

"Yeah, we're gonna have the party. As soon as Sonic recovers, we'll start getting things prepared, such as invitations, food, drinks, etc."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's another crossover that I've created.<strong>

**It was suppose to be a oneshot, but I had to change it.**

**The party will happen in the next chapter.**

**And there will plenty more anime characters besides the ones from Naruto. I guarantee that.**

**I'll work on the next chapter soon, I promise.**

**Later folks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So far things are going exactly as planned. While Mario, Bowser and Charizard are out getting snacks and drinks, we'll start on sending out the invitations." said Yoshi whom was currently preparing the invitations.

Pretty soon, Sonic showed up after having recovered from Yoshi's punch earlier.

"I see that you're finally awake."

"Hey, it's not like your punch killed me. And I'm so glad it didn't."

"If you didn't try to tease me earlier, I wouldn't have done that."

"So anyway, how are things coming along?"

"I've got the invitations all ready to be delivered."

"What's going on in here?" asked Lucario who just walked into the living room.

"Me and Yoshi are getting things together for a big party we're gonna have. We're gonna invite some buddies from Anime Town so we can all have some fun." said Sonic.

"I don't want any part in this at all."

"Why not?" asked Yoshi.

"Parties are not on my agenda."

"Come on, you'll like this party. I guarantee that it'll do wonders for all of us."

"I'm sorry, but I refuse to degrade myself in a such an immature manner. I have more important things to do than to waste my time being around a large crowd of party guests, loud noises and irritating music."

"I don't think that meditating in the garden is considered important."

"This whole party idea is of no concern to me, and I will have no say in the matter."

After that, he left.

"Don't worry about him Yoshi. In the meantime, let's just focus on inviting some guests."

"Okay then."

"We already agreed to invite Naruto and a few of his pals. So who else could we invite?"

"I know, how about we send some invitations to Luffy and the other Straw Hat Pirates?"

"Sounds good, but that won't do. They're out at sea embarking on a treasure hunt."

"Aw man, what a bummer. I was hoping they could come."

"You're only saying that because you have a crush on Nami."

"I DO NOT." yelled Yoshi.

"Don't lie, I know you've got the hots for her."

"How can you assume that?"

"Because I found these pictures of you two." said Sonic as he held up two photos in front of Yoshi's face. The first photo showed him and Nami at a carnival holding hands while they were both eating some cotten candy. The second photo showed Nami kissing a blushing Yoshi on the cheek.

"Those don't mean anything, she asked to hold hands, and I just agreed to it. And that kiss was her way of thanking me for having fun with her."

"This means you're in love with her."

"We're just friends."

"Yoshi and-"

"Don't make me punch you again."

"Okay no need for that again. Let's just continue."

"I thought so."

"How about we invite the Sailor Scouts?"

"Not bad for a start."

"We already know their secret identities since they told us."

"Exactly. Now then, anyone else?"

"We could invite Kagome, InuYasha and their friends."

"That's if Kagome can talk InuYasha into coming. She told me a few times that he's not much of a partygoer."

"Don't worry about that, she's got plenty of ways to make him agree to things."

"I certainly hope so."

"Well in the meantime,I'm gonna go ahead and deliver the invitations."

"Okay then. Just make sure that you manage to deliver them all. Perhaps you could try inviting others along the way."

* * *

><p><strong>Later on...<strong>

"Hey Sonic, what's brings you here to the village?" greeted Naruto.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to give you and your friends these invitations to a party me and Yoshi are having at our mansion." said Sonic as he handed some invitations to Naruto.

"Thanks, I'll make sure to be there on time."

"Good."

Sonic and Naruto took the time to go around handing out the invitations to his friends. They gave some to Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Tenten, Neji and as well as Naruto's sensei Kakashi.

"Wow, a party. I love parties." said Sakura.

"Hmph, what a waste." said Sasuke.

"Come on Sasuke, a party is exactly what you need." said Sonic.

"Not gonna happen."

"Uh Sonic, just between you and me, Sasuke doesn't do the whole party thing." whispered Naruto from the side.

"I think I noticed that well enough Naruto. But I still believe he should come, if I can just convince him to agree."

"I can hear you over there, losers." mentioned Sasuke.

"Just give it a chance Sasuke, you'll enjoy it, I know you will."

"Forget it."

"Aw Sasuke, it won't be much fun without you and Sakura there." said Naruto.

"Who cares!"

"What about you Sakura?"

"I'm not going either if Sasuke doesn't come with me." refused Sakura.

(_Cha, are you kidding me?, I want to go to this party just as much as anyone else._) _said Inner Sakura._

"Don't even try it Sakura, you only changed your mind because you like him." commented Sonic.

"I have my reasons."

"You do not. I'm not stupid Sakura, you think I don't know all about your crush on him?"

"So what?"

"That proves my point. You're lovesick over Sasuke."

"Yeah, so?"

"If you convince him to come to the party, there's a possible chance you could dance with him to a slow song, if you get my drift."

"I heard that!" called Sasuke.

"You know Sasuke, I think it would be a good idea if you'd come to the party with-" Sakura started to say, only to be cut off. Sasuke sighed in annoyance before speaking.

"Fine, if I go to this party then will you leave me alone?"

"Absolutely." said Sonic.

"Alright, count me in."

"Great."

"This is gonna be awesome, I can't wait to see Yoshi again. It's been a while since we last met." said Naruto.

"I've got a hunch that Yoshi will definitely look forward to *seeing you* again too."

After leaving the village, Sonic ventured around Anime City, where he met up with the five original Sailor Scouts at a park in their civilian identities. The moment Sonic had presented them with invitations for the party, they immediately expressed interest in attending, with Usagi and Minako being the most excited.

About a few minutes later, Sonic eventually found a special well called the Bone Eater's Well. He travelled down through it and found himself in the feudal era. While there, he soon found Kagome, along with InuYasha and thier friends Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Sonic handed an invitation to each of them. Although Kagome and the others were interested, InuYasha himself was not. However, he quickly changed his mind when Kagome threatened to drag him to the party by his ears, or simply just make him "Sit" since she knew how much he hated it.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the mansion...<strong>

Yoshi was busy setting up the snack table and some of the party decorations. Mario, Bowser and Charizard came back from the store with the snacks and drinks. Mario bought chips and dip, Charizard bought fruit and vegetables while Bowser had bought root beer, Coke, orange soda and cherry soda, along with hot dogs,burgers, candy and chocolate.

"Thanks for getting the food guys." said Yoshi.

"No problem." replied Mario.

"It's the least we could do." said Charizard.

"I don't see how a pipsqueak like you could plan something like this." commented Bowser.

"It's not like you've ever done it you big dumb ox." retorted Yoshi.

"Are you looking for a beatdown?"

"That depends, unless you're looking to get thrashed."

"Why I oughta-"

"Enough of this, we have a party to prepare for. This is not the time to start fighting."

"Hmph, whatever." grumbled Bowser as he, Mario and Charizard walked on ahead.

"Stupid Bowser, always trying to start things that he can't even finish. How foolish is that?"

Soon, Yoshi heard the phone ringing nearby. He then walked over and picked it up to answer it.

"Hello this is the Smash Brothers residence, Yoshi speaking."

"_Hehehehehe, hello cutie." _said a soft female voice over the phone.

"Uh, who is it I'm talking to?"

"_Oh why spoil the moment already."_

"Again, who is this?"

"_Let's just say that I'm what you'd call an admirer."_

"Okay now you're starting to sound a little creepy." said Yoshi while blushing with embarrassment.

"_Oh sweetie pie, there's no need to be shy my little dreamboat."_

"Uh,um,uh,uh."

"_I just wanna take you in my arms and kiss your soft, delicate lips all day long."_

"Hey wait a minute, I know who this is!" said Yoshi as he started to catch on.

"_Whatever do you mean sweetheart?"_

"I think I know a girl's voice when I hear it, Naruto!"

"_Hehehehe, oh don't be silly. You couldn't possibly-OW, SAKURA WHAT ARE YOU DOING? HEY, THAT HURTS, LET GO OF MY ARM."_

_"NARUTO YOU IDIOT. YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO MESS WITH YOSHI LIKE THAT." _yelled Sakura over the phone.

_"WAIT, IT WASN'T ENTIRELY MY IDEA. SONIC WAS THE ONE WHO SUGGESTED IT, I JUST AGREED TO IT."_

"Well anyway, I hope to see you guys at the party later. And I'll be sure to deal with Sonic."

"_Don't worry, you will. Bye Yoshi." _replied Sakura.

"Bye Sakura."

With that, he hung up.

"Ugh, I cannot believe that just happened. I just got hit on by Naruto in his girl form. That was humiliating."

"Hey Yoshi, I'm back." said Sonic who came walking up to him.

"Sonic, would you mind explaining why you told Naruto to call me on the phone pretending to hit on me in his female form?"

"Oh that, I was only kidding. I didn't think he'd actually go through with it."

"Consider yourself lucky this time, I was just about to hit you but I decided not to."

"Good."

"Anyway, did you deliver all the invitations?"

"Yep."

"Who did you give them to?"

"First I started with Naruto and his friends. Then I moved on to the Sailor Scouts, afterwards I gave some to InuYasha, Kagome and their friends. I also gave some to Ichigo and a few of his fellow shinigami, and his friend Orihime."

"Hang on, please tell me you didn't also invite Rangiku Matsumoto?"

"Yeah I did, why?"

"Do you even know what happens whenever she sees me?"

"I think I do."

"Anytime I encounter Rangiku, she becomes so happy to see me that she always grabs me in an incredibly tight and awkward hug which nearly suffocates me to death."

"Oh, you mean that kind of hug."

"Yes that. She squeezes more harder than a boa constrictor. Because of that, I refer to it as the *Hug of Doom*."

"So that explains why you always freak out everytime you see her."

"How am I suppose to stay calm when Rangiku's trying to snuggle me like a teddy bear?"

"What can I say, she thinks of you as her special friend."

"Great, how exciting."

"You know that you love her hugs."

"What makes you think I'd be used to bone crushing hugs like that?"

"I was just stating the obvious."

"Sonic, sometimes I just can't understand you."

"I could say the same thing about you."

"And plus, I've thought of a perfect way to avoid it this time."

"How?"

"Like this."

Forming a hand seal and yelling *TRANSFORM*, Yoshi soon turned himself into a human male with brown hair.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Yoshi with a more mature tone.

"That's amazing. How did you do that?"

"During a few of my visits to the Hidden Leaf Village, I actually managed learn how to generate chakra and use jutsus. My most preferred jutsu is the Transformation Jutsu. Whenever neccessary, I can use it to disguise myself so that no one will recognize me."

"What about using the Sexy Jutsu?"

"You have got to be kidding. Why would I want to use the one jutsu that's been giving me nightmares ever since Naruto used it on me?"

"Come on, it's not that bad."

"What would you know, I bet you'd be effected if he used it on you."

"I've seen it already, and I'm use to it. Naruto showed it to me the first time when we went to visit him in the village."

"And that's what gave you the idea to have him use it on me instead."

"Sort of."

Yoshi could only groaned with annoyance before he turned himself back to normal.

"Anyway, as long as I can disguise myself, there's no way Rangiku can hug me."

"Well since everything is set up, all we can do now is wait until the guests arrive."

With that, Yoshi turned around to walk away. But before that, he had something else in mind.

"Oh, and about that Sexy Jutsu. There's something you should know."

"And what might that be?"

With a scheming smile on his face, Yoshi soon performed the Transformation Jutsu once again, only this time he had transformed into a sexy green haired woman, which instantly surprised Sonic.

"I already know how to use it." said Yoshi with a soft female tone.

"So you could use it all along and you never told me?"

"Well after all the times Naruto had showed it to me, I managed to do it myself. But however, there's one thing I can do that Naruto can't. Observe."

The next time he used the Sexy Jutsu, he reappeared as a completely different woman with brunette hair, which was tied in a ponytail."

"As you can see, I've perfected my Sexy Jutsu to the point where I can alter my appearance however I want. So whenever I use it, I'll appear differently each time I use it."

"And you said you hated it."

"I only hate it whenever Naruto uses it in front of me. He doesn't know that I can do this yet."

"You are just full of surprises aren't you?"

"More than you can think of."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 is up and running.<strong>

**I know that I said the party was gonna be in this chapter. But I decided to save it for the next one.**

**And of course, I had Yoshi show Sonic that he can also use the Sexy Jutsu, only his is more improved than Naruto's.**

**Likewise, the party will still happen. Just not at this point.**

**Later folks.**


End file.
